


深渊

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 6





	深渊

  
年下预警，不喜勿入

  
本文食用配合bgm：我用什么把你留下（求求大家都去听听！！！）

__

我曾踏足山巅，也曾进入低谷，二者都使我受益良多。

——瓦洛兰之盾·塔里克

淡青色烟雨蒙蒙笼罩着天空将夜的灰白，细细密密的雨丝吹拂，吹散夏日的炎热，隔着窗户室内能听到稀疏雨滴打在石板路上的声音，玻璃上凝结着晶莹剔透的雨珠片刻又悄然滑落。

室外是炎热夏日少有的闲适与宁静，雨幕隔绝了所有喧嚣，一切声响在此时都显得朦胧而美好。室内却还开着空调，噼噼啪啪的键盘敲击声和二十岁青年特有的吵闹声相得益彰。

KN战队训练室。

辅助选手兼队长肖从昱翘着二郎腿，嘴里咬着一根饼干，倚靠在垫着柔软坐垫的电竞椅上，电脑点开的是排位的界面，却并没有排队，而是捧着手机漫不经心的玩着手游。

“小兔崽子！去帮我拿一下外卖！”正在兴头上被一个电话打断的肖从昱不耐烦的冲坐在旁边的人吼道。

肖从昱22岁，在职业圈里算是高龄选手，训练室里坐着的一众职业选手里确实是他年龄最大，可能让他肆无忌惮的叫小兔崽子的人却只有半年前刚来的替补辅助陆礼。

陆礼坐在自己的位置上rank，连眼神都没分给肖从昱一丝一毫，仿佛没听到他的大呼小叫。

“没听到我说话吗？小兔崽子！陆礼？你装什么聋呢？”被忽视的肖从昱拍了一下桌子，这小兔崽子知不知道什么叫尊重前辈，天天冷着一张脸拽的跟谁欠他钱似的。

训练室的人依旧各干各的，对这种情况已经见怪不怪。

肖从昱是建队元勋，建队之初曾经带着KN战队以辉煌战绩闯入世界赛，哪怕现在KN战队已经没落了，可他作为唯一留下的KN初代选手，地位不言而喻，连教练都要礼让三分，唯独这个替补辅助从来不给他面子。

“自己没长手吗？”陆礼斜睨他一眼，神色幽沉“大呼小叫的做什么？你不训练别打扰别人训练！”

肖从昱被怼得哑口无言，他不训练虽然是战队人人都知道的事，可从来没有人摆到台面上讲，一时面色涨的通红“你天天训练不也还是上不了场吗？在打职业之前你还是学学什么叫尊重前辈！”

陆礼嗤笑一声，没有再多分辩，目光重新回到电脑屏幕上。

训练室气氛一时间剑拔弩张，其他队员面面相觑谁都没有开口说话，这小替补胆子真大，明明知道肖从昱是“队霸”，还敢和他对着干，不怕以后都被按在替补席上吗。

肖从昱站起来气冲冲的走到陆礼旁边准备再理论几句，抬头就撞入了他冷凝又含着怒火的眼眸里，肖从昱顿时瑟缩了一下，退后一步掩饰般的骂骂咧咧的往外走。

“不拿就不拿，跟要了你的命似的。”

“拿伞！”少年沙哑低沉的声音从身后传来。

肖从昱嘴里不知道还在骂些什么，手却很老实的从鞋柜旁边堆着的杂物里窸窸窣窣的翻出一把雨伞带着。

见人走了，上单Rubby戏谑的笑着，语气里有掩饰着但还是不经意间流露出来的轻蔑，一个不训练比赛又菜就靠着以前的名气赖在队里的老选手他看着就碍眼。

“队长脾气真大，你就不怕他赖着不退役让你永远上不了场？”

陆礼也是辅助位，照目前队内情形来看，肖从昱不退役的话，陆礼只能在替补席上坐着。

“有话直说，阴阳怪气的做什么？肖从昱脾气大还不是你们惯的？”陆礼砸了一下鼠标，发出轻微却摄人的声响。

整个队跟供祖宗一样供着肖从昱，他脾气能好吗？

Rubby本以为陆礼也看不惯肖从昱，此时却自讨没趣怏怏的缩回椅子上不说话了。

肖从昱提着塑料袋带着一身湿意进来，抖了抖伞上的雨珠随意把伞丢到一旁，踢掉脚上的鞋子挪到餐桌旁，像个没事人一样招呼大家吃饭。

桌上又是跟昨天一样的炸鸡汉堡，肖从昱见大家都客气的说着不吃也没坚持，拿着鸡腿啃的手油腻腻的，吃的正香就看见陆礼从厨房里端出一碗热腾腾的鸡蛋面坐到他对面，空气里飘散着菜籽油和葱花的香气，肖从昱瞬间觉得手里的鸡腿都不香了，小眼神儿不住的往陆礼碗里瞟。

做饭的李阿姨家里有事今天没来基地，这碗面显然是陆礼自己做的，刚刚才起了争端，肖从昱这会儿也不好意思向陆礼讨要。

对面的人眼巴巴的瞧着，陆礼没动筷子，“吃吗？锅里还有，给你盛点？”

“可以吗？那我要一点点。”肖从昱眼睛倏然亮了起来，不好意思的笑了笑，两个小虎牙看着很可爱，和先前的飞扬跋扈很不一样。

陆礼莞尔，惯常淡漠的神色浮起一丝暖色。

见陆礼进厨房半天还不出来，肖从昱等得有些无聊，冲着厨房喊到“你快点行不行！我饿了！”

给点好脸色就得寸进尺，打蛇上棍属他最行，陆礼端着面放到他面前，香喷喷的面上摆着一个煎的金黄的鸡蛋正冒着热气。

肖从昱拿起筷子着急忙慌的咬了一口，被烫的囫囵吞下又吐了吐舌头，笑得眼睛弯成了月牙“真好吃。”

“慢点吃，又不是今天吃了明天没有了。”陆礼笑出声，三下五除二把碗里的面解决干净去厨房把碗洗了。

“明天你还给我做吗？”肖从昱顿时星星眼。

“想的美，明天让李阿姨给你做。”陆礼把手擦干净回到座位上rank，叮嘱了一句“自己把碗洗了。”

肖从昱不情不愿的点了点头磨磨蹭蹭的去厨房草草把碗洗了，吃跑喝足的瘫在椅子上终于开了一把排位，只不过眼睛还是盯着放在桌上的手机，有人从他旁边经过时，他就不动声色的翻过手机扣在桌面上。

他的心思没放在游戏上自然打不出好结果，陆礼去接水的时候瞟了一眼他的战绩，啧，0-7-3的辅助还没被骂也算是稀奇事。

陆礼狐疑的扫了一眼他的手机，平日里到了晚上这人虽然也懒懒散散的，但好歹也会认真rank几把，今天怎么连做做样子都不愿意了？

好不容易挨到十二点，肖从昱偷偷摸摸的攥着手机缩回卧室，蒙在被子里玩手游。

凌晨三点，陆礼比其他人多排位了一个小时才回房间，路过肖从昱的房间时发现从门缝里露出的暖黄光线，他疑惑的推开门，看见肖从昱趴在床上睡得正香，头发软绵绵的垂着，走近时还能听见轻轻的鼻息。

肖从昱的手机放在一旁，陆礼站了两分钟，还是轻手轻脚的拿起肖从昱的手机，没有屏幕锁，陆礼畅通无阻的打开了手机。

映入眼帘的是微博私信界面显眼的99+，床上睡得正沉的人之前在做什么一清二楚。

陆礼点开一条私信，看了一眼后眉头紧皱，又迅速点开下一条，看得越多他的面色越发冷凝，到了后面甚至带着显而易见的怒气。

“司马东西求你退役！再祸害KN你妈biss！”

“比赛打成你妈啥玩样儿了！”

“求你别拖累KN战队了！真是尼玛个孤儿。”

“你是真的菜！”

……

少有的几条鼓励的私信被淹没在一大片的骂声里，陆礼看了一眼裹着空调被睡得安稳的青年，把所有辱骂他的私信都删掉只留下那几条少有的加油打气。

四年前KN战队刚成立的时候，肖从昱十八岁，风华正茂的年纪带着队伍一路连胜拿下夏季赛冠军闯入世界赛，本该是世界赛夺冠热门的他们却倒在小组赛门口，令所有观众大跌眼镜。

骂声铺天盖地，少年的意气风发在日复一日的指责里消磨殆尽，肖从昱当年的队友转业的转业，退役的退役，如今还坚持在职业场上的只剩下他一人。

从巅峰瞬息间跌入低谷的窒息感只有他们自己能懂。

陆礼的心仿佛被一双大手紧紧攥住，令他喘不过气来，床上的人睡着时安安静静的，一副不为世事困扰的样子。

一条微信在此时跳了出来，陆礼看了一眼便眉头紧蹙，点到微信界面把两人的聊天记录翻过看了一遍，心里刚拢起的心疼顿时烟消云散，取而代之的灭顶的怒意。

呵，他还当肖从昱忍受了多大的痛苦才一直坚持在职业赛场上，感情这人早就找到宣泄口了是吧？

忍着把人扯起来质问的怒意，陆礼把手机放回了枕边，又把空调调高了两度，替人捻了捻被子关掉灯轻手轻脚的回到自己房间。

_

周日KN战队有一场在L市主场进行的比赛，一行人周六的时候背着外设从S市的基地赶到L市。

周日的比赛一如既往的输的一塌糊涂，任谁看了这场比赛都想不到这是曾经那个一路连胜无可匹敌的队伍。

陆礼坐在休息室，边看比赛边在笔记本上做笔记。

比赛结束后已经晚上九点，五个人跟没事人一样嘻嘻哈哈的走进休息室收拾背包，丝毫看不出来刚输了比赛的苦恼，教练也见怪不怪了，叹了口气把笔记本放回包里，这个队伍从前的心气早就没了。

因为时间不早了，一行人决定在L市住一晚上再回S市，肖从昱嚼着泡泡糖背着书包往外走“今晚我去朋友家住一晚上，明天早上去机场跟你们汇合。”

教练顺口一问“你哪个朋友住在L市？以前没听你说过啊。”

“就以前高中同学。”肖从昱没有回头，回答得含含糊糊的。

教练早就习惯肖从昱的随性，也没多说什么只叮嘱了一句明早别误了飞机就让人离开了。

肖从昱按着导航找到前两天订的酒店，进房间后把自己的队服脱下来换上私服，拿着手机时不时点开微信界面，坐立不安的在房间里踱步。

半个小时后，响起了敲门声。

肖从昱紧张得走路都有些踉跄，透过猫眼看到一张熟悉的脸后吓得大惊失色——门外是陆礼。

他为什么会出现在这里？被发现了吗？半分钟的时间肖从昱脑海里出现了无数个念头，最后决定不开门，反正陆礼不可能一直在这儿站着。

耗了两分钟，门外的人还不见走，倒是自己的手机响了起来，肖从昱看了一眼，是陆礼打过来的。

肖从昱强装镇定的接起来，还未开口，便听见陆礼冷的几乎将人冻伤的声音“开门！”

“干嘛呀？我和我朋友在一起呢！”肖从昱声音颤颤巍巍，眼睛盯着猫眼一动不动，直盼着门外的人快走。

“朋友？哪个朋友？做鸡的朋友？”陆礼冷笑，说出的话亦是直接而难听“行，你明天去跟经理解释！”

肖从昱一听这话，面色瞬间苍白，心里害怕陆礼真的去给经理告状，来不及多想赶紧把门打开。

打开门映入眼帘的便是陆礼沉冷的脸色，薄唇紧抿，面部线条绷得棱角分明，宛若刀削，明明是刚满十八岁的小青年，气势却威严得令人生畏。

陆礼径直走进来，把背包掼在沙发上，幽暗的神色盯得肖从昱头皮发麻。

“有什么条件你就说！在我面前耍什么威风？”

话音刚落，一个狠厉的巴掌便硬生生的削在脸颊上，片刻怔忡后是剧烈的疼痛，一个浅红的巴掌印浮现出来，生理性眼泪几乎就是在那一刻掉下来。

“我艹（·）你妈！”

肖从昱愣了一秒反手就要扬手打回去，被陆礼轻而易举的钳制住，而后便是拖到床边狠狠掼倒。

“我艹（·）你妈！你干什么！”肖从昱手脚并用的挣扎，奈何陆礼高中就是体特生，一米八几的个子拎肖从昱跟拎鸡崽子似的毫不费力。

“谁给你的胆子？你知不知道嫖（·）娼是什么性质的违规？”陆礼的裤子上全是肖从昱踢出来的鞋印，不过他毫不在意，把人摁在床上禁锢得动弹不得。

肖从昱血气上涌，不知是羞愧还是愤怒，涨的满脸通红，半边脸上还有一个明显比周围肌肤颜色更深的巴掌印，显得他可怜又滑稽。

“关你屁事！”被比自己小这么多岁的人如此训斥，肖从昱羞恼不已，嘴里也没几句好听的话“你又是什么好东西？乱翻别人手机的变态！”

桎梏着自己的双手突然放开了，肖从昱以为是自己的话起到了作用，正要从床上爬起来就看到陆礼从背包里拿出了一条领带。

肖从昱立马认出来那时自己昨年参加年终盛典时戴的那条领带，“你还乱翻我东西！明天我就去告诉经理，谁知道你他（·）妈偷没偷过什么东西！”

陆礼没理他，怒意压了几天，碍着今天的比赛没有当时跟他算账，奈何这人嘴里没有一点低头认错的话，一脸理直气壮不知耻的样子。

刚站起来的肖从昱又被按趴在床上，这次双手也被领带绑住按在头顶，休闲裤被陆礼一把扯下来，露出里面新换的黑色内（·）裤。

肖从昱羞愤欲死，手被控制着，只能两条小细腿往陆礼身上踹，“陆礼！你快把我放开！你信不信我明天就让你滚出俱乐部！”

回应他的是陆礼冷入骨髓的嗤笑，犹如地狱的恶魔向他露出了獠牙，听得肖从昱心惊胆战。

片刻后下身唯一的一块布被毫不犹豫的扯了下来，身后瞬间凉飕飕的，仿佛是回应刚才肖从昱的狠话，白嫩的软肉被掐起一小块猛地一拧，肖从昱惨叫一声，这下才开始真的怕了。

陆礼这个疯子，不知道想干什么！

“谁给你的胆子？”陆礼摩挲着肖从昱白皙臀肉上被拧出来的浅色红痕。

“老子是成年人！有生理需求怎么了？”肖从昱冷笑“你以为谁都跟你这个童子鸡一样？唔啊啊啊啊！”

还没说完的狠话被突然扇下来的如铁板一样的巴掌砸得四分五裂。

肖从昱平时在基地就懒懒散散的，从来不锻炼，养了一身的软肉，十几个巴掌就把身后的肉团扇得一片粉红，跟新鲜的嫩桃儿似的好看得紧。

“陆礼，你放开我！你想要什么我都给你！”肖从昱见硬的不行，赶紧放低声音商量到“下场比赛让你上场？你做首发我当替补？”

这种不把自己职业生涯当回事的态度更是让陆礼怒火中烧，顶级套房的装修精致无比，陆礼环顾了一周从角落放着的装饰树上扯下两根装饰用的银树枝，把眼里露着恐惧徒劳的往被子里钻的肖从昱拽出来摁在腿上，另一条腿压在肖从昱膝弯，就这个姿势，腿上的人就是屁（·）股被揍烂了也动弹不了分毫。

这样危险的姿势让肖从昱彻底慌了，双手被绑着挂在床柱上，两条腿又被压的紧紧的，唯有身后两团肉大咧咧的露着。

陆礼把两条银树枝拧成一股宛如一根细藤条，没怎么留力，嗖啪一下砸在臀肉上，声响没有巴掌清脆，落在臀肉上却是实打实入肉的疼痛。

“你他（·）妈怎么敢去嫖娼？”伴随着这句话陆礼怒气上涨，裹着风又毫不留情对着刚才浮起来的一绺红痕并排抽了四五下，臀肉发白的下陷弹上来后却是红的滴血。

肖从昱惨叫出声，摇晃着臀部企图逃脱连二连三砸下来的细枝条，可陆礼把他禁锢得牢牢的，再怎么挣扎也逃不出枝条掠过的范围。

“还没有！我还没有呜呜呜！那人还没来呜呜！”肖从昱疼得直哆嗦，含着哭腔大声辩解。

狠抽了五十几下，两团软肉肿痕遍布，一条条细愣子鲜红欲滴凌乱的散落在肿起一层的臀肉上，陆礼把细枝条压在肿肉上，心里的怒火并没有因为肖从昱的狡辩而消释分毫，反而有欲燃欲烈的趋势。

“你想没想过这事儿被人发现了怎么办？你的名声还要不要了？”枝条扬起划破空气，嗖啪一声削在臀肉上，这一下陆礼用了比之前更重的力道，片刻后手下的软肉就窜起一条充血发紫的肿痕。

肖从昱被抽得一个激灵，身体不由自主的挣扎，绑着手腕的尽管是柔软的领带，几番折腾下来也难免磨出红痕，身后就更不用说了，肉愣子横七竖八的鼓着，红彤彤一片看不见一块白肉。

“我的名声？我有什么名声？我他妈还有什么名声？”肖从昱痛哭流涕，长时间哭嚎使他的声音喑哑含糊，他自暴自弃的冷笑了一声“我早就没有什么名声了！四年前就没有了！”

曾经万众瞩目的新人队伍，溃不成军的倒在小组赛门口，没有人记得他们曾带来的的荣耀，没有人记得曾经是怎样振臂欢呼庆祝他们的胜利，没有人记得那个被他们给予重望的“昱神”当年也不过一个十八岁的少年。

辱骂，嘲讽，诅咒在赛后接踵而至，想要辩解的声音也早就被不计其数的骂声吞没，曾经的队友不堪重负，悉数离去，只有肖从昱像争着一口气似的留在战队，可也在日复一日的咒骂里磨没了所有心性。

曾经意气风发的脸上如今写满了得过且过。

来这里之前陆礼想的是无论如何也要让肖从昱长个记性，如今却无可避免的心软了。

“你有想过你的粉丝会多难过吗？”陆礼的手摩挲着粗糙的银树枝，另一只手带着轻微的颤抖安慰般的揉了揉肖从昱的头发。

肖从昱上半身趴伏在床上，身上的T恤早就蹭到腰间，露出一截白嫩泛着红粉的细腰，腰上覆盖着一层薄薄的冷汗，他哭得不能自已，喘着粗气身子一耸一耸的。

“你少拿这个压我，我他妈早就不在乎有没有粉丝了！唔啊啊啊啊！”

刚刚缓和的痛感又被突然抽下来的枝条掀起更加猛烈的痛意，细枝条叠加处红肿得仿佛能看见肉下的流动的血液。

“你是怎么想的你！”肖从昱自甘堕落的话让陆礼无名火烧的更旺，三两下抽下去，腿上趴着的人哭叫几声身子扬起又无力的垂下“你既然不想打职业了干脆退役！整天训练要死不活的样子给谁看！”

“凭什么我要退役！”肖从昱扭过头眼睛通红怒视着陆礼“所有人都想我退役！我偏不！”

“陆礼你少在这儿假好心，我以为我不知道你想的什么吗？你不就想让我赶紧退役好让你上场吗？我告诉你，就冲你今天这么对我，你等着在冷板凳上坐到死吧！”

肖从昱心里深处知道自己不该这么说，相处半年，陆礼虽性子冷淡了些，对自己却没有半分不敬，和那些面前一口一口昱哥却背地里嘲讽的人完全不同，可他那被践踏得少得可怜的自尊心却不由自主的驱使他说出这番话。

陆礼没有说话，眼里的小火苗随着肖从昱一句接着一句跋扈至极的话变成滔天怒火，先前尚有温度的神色彻底冷了下去，他冷笑了一声，扬起细枝条以雷霆之势砸到早已不堪重责的臀肉上。

红得发紫的臀肉上立刻豁开了一条小口，血珠慢慢渗了出来，肖从昱被这一下抽的眼前发黑，来不及哭出声哆嗦着嘴唇趴在床上抖如筛糠。

啪的一声，细枝条断成两半，其中一截嗖的飞了出去落在地上，只有短短一小截还留在陆礼手上，陆礼也被这一下的威力怔住了，反应过来后扔下枝条解开绑着肖从昱双手的领带，把哭都哭不出来一个劲儿的打着哭嗝的肖从昱抱在怀里。

“是不是疼狠了？我给你揉揉？”陆礼脸上带着少有的慌乱，怀里的人身子颤抖得厉害，脸色发白额上全是细密的冷汗。

肖从昱狠狠推开陆礼的手，声音沙哑得不成样子“我不要你管我！你滚！我不想再看到你！”

双手抚上身后，入手便是凹凸不平的肉愣子，简直没有一处是不疼的，肖从昱身上无力却还是固执的从陆礼怀里站了起来。

虽然早就被骂惯了，但他好歹也是有羞耻心的，被比自己小这么多岁的人按着抽，传出去他还怎么见人。

就在此时响起了敲门声，与此同时肖从昱放在床头柜上的手机亮了起来。

隔着门传来一个少年的声音“肖先生在里面吗？”

肖从昱和陆礼几乎是同时意识到门外的人是谁，陆礼刚刚压下去的怒火似乎又被挑了起来，一把拽过肖从昱毫不费劲的把挣扎的人夹在手臂下就往外走。

意识到陆礼想干什么，肖从昱手脚并用的挣扎，好不容易缓解的泪意又涌了上来“不行！陆礼你放开我！”

自己身下不着一物，身后两片肉红肿不堪，整个人狼狈至极，要是被别人看到了，他的脸面何在。

陆礼置若罔闻，面色冷得令人窒息。

“陆礼…我再也不敢了…你别这样…”肖从昱吓得直哭，见来硬的不行，赶紧放软语气哀求道。

“把人打发走。”陆礼把人放下来。

陆礼抹了抹眼泪，酿酿跄跄的跑到床边转钱给那天约的人，直说自己今晚有事不能再约。

等门外的人走后肖从昱却看见陆礼站在装饰树旁边折树枝，他也顾不得自己不着寸缕的身下，跑到陆礼旁边慌乱的抱住那人的手“不能打了…已经烂了…陆礼…已经打烂了呜呜呜…”

陆礼一把手把他抱住，另一只手快速的折了两根树枝，几步走到床边把人按在床上，肖从昱身后肿得吓人，红痕散落，不少交叠处已经破皮，确实没有地方可以下手。

冰凉的枝条抵在臀（·）缝之间若隐若现的小（··）穴上。

“屁（·）股不能打了，那正好。你不是会浪吗？让这里替你还。”

陆礼的话和身后隐秘部位难言的触感让肖从昱大惊失色，想爬起来好好说几句软话却被突然放在腰间的大手按得牢牢实实的。

“我欠你什么了？”肖从昱又羞又气，心里对陆礼早就有了惧意，被自己后辈按着毫不留情的抽了一顿，心里亦是委屈得不行，眼泪扑簌落下，通红的眼里透着固执“这本来就是我自己的事，你真没资格管我啊疼呜呜呜…”

身后湿软的部位被枝条狠厉抽打，那个地方的柔嫩是其他地方无法比拟的，只一下便充血红肿仿佛要裂开似的，肖从昱哭嚎出声双手捂住身后说什么也不肯移开。

“你干什么这么对我…我找个人发泄一下怎么了…反正也没有人在乎…反正也没有人喜欢我…”说到最后肖从昱几乎泣不成声。

陆礼的心仿佛被什么刺痛，他伸手无比轻柔的揉了揉肖从昱起伏不定的后背，声音里似乎也带了几分温和。

“你这话说的没有良心。每次比赛观众席上寥寥无几的灯牌上写的是你的名字，经理三天两头念叨着的是你，队友和工作人员对你百般纵容，这样你还觉得没有人喜欢你吗？”

肖从昱没有回答，趴在床上低低抽泣着。

“你还记得你曾经的梦想吗？你还记得为什么你的队友全部退役而你坚守赛场的原因吗？你还记得赢下比赛是的有多开心吗？”陆礼接连发问直戳心窝。

曾经的理想是站在世界巅峰举起奖杯，曾经想着证明自己能再一次带着队伍闯入世界赛，赢回老队友的荣耀。

可是太难了，想要在这条路上成为英雄太难了，时日长久，他似乎早就忘了赢下比赛时向观众鞠躬的虔诚，忘了每一次捧杯时的欢欣，忘了所有的期待与追求。

肖从昱被陆礼的话击的溃不成军，眼泪无声的打在床单上，一大片水渍湿答答的印在床单上，他也想努力的回到巅峰，可每天数以万计的辱骂让他无助又疲惫，赢下比赛会被人说比当年还差的远，输了比赛自然被菜逼孤儿的骂，他不知道怎么做才能让他们满意，他不知道自己还能坚持多久。

时至如今，他似乎早就麻木不仁。

“你想不想再一次站在世界巅峰？”陆礼拧过肖从昱的脸，擦净他脸上的眼泪，直视他盛满了难过与委屈的眼睛。

肖从昱的眼睛骤然亮了起来，片刻又消失色彩，撇过脸不看陆礼，闷闷的说“我不行的。”

职业选手的巅峰能有几年，他已经浪费了太多时间了。

“你都没试过你怎么知道不行，你都没努力过你怎么知道不行，每天窝在训练室玩手游你还有有脸说不行？”说着说着陆礼又来了气，见这人屁（·）股已经没地方下手，不轻不重的抽了一下肖从昱尚且白嫩着的大腿。

“呜…别打…”这一下力道不重，大腿上只留下了一条浅浅的痕迹，肖从昱哼唧一声眼泪汪汪往旁边躲了躲。

“你不想让KN-Jade这个ID重新在世界舞台上闪耀吗？”陆礼把枝条丢在一边，扶着肖从昱站到自己身边。

肖从昱低着头，眼里似乎有期盼，片刻后瓮声瓮气的说“不行…会被骂的…”

“反正你现在这样也被骂，再坏能坏过现在的状态吗？”陆礼见肖从昱态度有所松动，笑着打趣道。

这人会不会说话啊，肖从昱哀怨的鼓了鼓嘴巴，没有应他的话，可在心底最深处却认同着陆礼的话，再坏能坏过现在吗？

没有人不渴望冠军，他也一样。

肖从昱抓着揉的一团糟的衣摆，轻声说“我想试一试。”

他想试着让KN战队重回世界舞台，让Jade这个ID重新光芒万丈，他想试着让所有知道老将不死，职业选手血液生生不息。

陆礼如释重负的笑出声，他也不知道如果肖从昱继续固执下去自己该怎样劝说他，毕竟他没有经历过那样的失败，没有感受过他的绝望。

他永远不可能感同身受。

陆礼去背包里翻出笔记本递给肖从昱。

“不插眼，打野gank送出一血。”

“闪现失误，被对面中单击杀。”

“脸探草丛，和ad一起送双杀。”

…

“全场视野评分最低。”

细数下来两把比赛大大小小二十几次失误。

肖从昱抱着笔记本不好意思的低着头，这些失误放在以前根本不可能发生在他身上。

“一个失误十下，给你抹个零算两百，过来趴我腿上。”陆礼说着就去拿扔在床上的枝条。

肖从昱大惊失色，眼泪都被吓得掉下来，捂着身后酿酿跄跄的往后退，哭的凌乱的脸上写满了惶恐和委屈“不行…我以后改…你不能再打我了…”

陆礼才不听他小嘴叭叭，扬了扬枝条在空中发出嗖嗖声，催促道“ 快点过来，别逼我过去逮你。”

“你要打死我吗？”肖从昱抽抽噎噎的哭着，觉得陆礼着实心狠，不敢挑衅他的威严，磨磨蹭蹭的往前挪，带着哭腔同他商量道“以后再打好不好…我真的不能挨了…”

身后没有一块好肉，肖从昱都快疼死了。

“你不是说明天就让我滚蛋吗？”陆礼看他敢怒不敢言，明明是个炮仗却可怜兮兮的装乖的样子，早就心软了，却忍着笑逗他“还是今天打完吧。”

“不让你走…我说话又做不了数…”这人也太记仇了吧，自己不过说句气话他就抓住不放，奈何人为刀俎我为鱼肉，肖从昱忍住骂人的欲望，站在陆礼身旁怂巴巴的扯着他的衣摆“以后还好不好？”

“不用你还，从今天开始到这个赛季结束，拿一次mvp抵五十。还完了这事儿就算了。还不完…”陆礼眼里染着浅浅的笑意，仿佛等着猎物的狐狸“我看你新买那阿玛尼小羊皮皮带应该挺趁手的，你别怪我不给你脸把你按在训练室抽。”

一次五十，这个赛季还有一半的赛程，拿四次mvp就能还完，辅助拿mvp其实挺难的，有的时候一个赛季都拿不到也是有可能的，但是不答应的话，今天再挨两百自己的命估计也要搭在这儿了，肖从昱暗自盘算，还是不情不愿应了声好。

“我们一起努力，让KN战队重回巅峰。”

肖从昱努努嘴，扭过头看着洁白的墙壁不情不愿别别扭扭的反驳道“谁要和你一起，我自己就能做到。”

还好，还好有人在深渊中救了他，没有让他一直沉沦下去。

  
_

第二天一行人回到基地开始训练。

肖从昱洗了澡换了身干净衣裳清清爽爽的走下楼，尽管身上穿着单薄宽松的短裤却还是觉得身后绷得厉害，青紫的臀肉摩擦着布料渗出细密的疼痛，肖从昱一瘸一拐的走进训练室，把手机放在训练室外的柜台上。

他们战队一向是不允许带手机进训练室的，只不过肖从昱以前仗着自己队长的身份对队规置之不理。

教练Pury正在翻看选手近期rank记录，看到肖从昱走到位置上像模像样的开始rank还有些惊讶，毕竟从前这个时候是肖从昱的补眠时间。

Pury挪步到肖从昱身后看完了整局rank，肖从昱的塔姆化身ad保护神总能在关键时刻吞下残血队友稳住战况，不得不说，以保护性辅助英雄成名的肖从昱即使近两年疏于训练，可当他认真起来，他丰富的比赛经验和老道的操作还是能让他脱颖而出。

希望这一次他是真的想要重新努力来过，而不是心血来潮吧。

Pury拍拍肖从昱的肩膀，微笑鼓励道“打得不错，继续加油！”

肖从昱嘿嘿笑了两声，像得了小红花的幼儿园小朋友似的炫耀般的冲陆礼挑了挑眉毛。

周六光大广场KN战队对阵ZX战队。

“今天的KN战队打法有些不同啊，这还是今年来我第一次见到KN战队的团队合作。”

“漂亮！Jade这一波塔姆灵性开车助队友拿下三杀！”

…

“恭喜ZX战队以2-1的比分拿下今天的比赛。同样也要感谢KN战队的精彩表现，让我们看到了当初KN的风采！”

肖从昱长舒一口气，揉了揉手腕，收拾好外设包回到休息室。

Pury鼓了鼓掌“今天打得不错。”

至少让他看到了KN战队的心气。

今天的比赛输了，但大家心情都还不错，至少不是溃不成军的输掉了比赛，而是打得有来有回，下一次比赛，他们会做得更好。

肖从昱蹭到陆礼旁边，战战兢兢瞟了一眼陆礼的笔记本，呼，还好没有特别多失误，小声在陆礼耳边逼逼“我今天拿mvp了。”

说完又有些遗憾的补了一句“不过还是没有赢。”

陆礼在笔记本上方大大的写了一个-50，在大家看不到的地方揉了揉肖从昱的头顶的软毛，笑着逗他“那争取下次拿两个mvp，你欠我的就差不多还清了。”

说得辅助拿mvp有多容易似的，肖从昱哼了一声，半晌，扭过头压低声音不知道对谁说了声“谢谢。”

说完后肖从昱瞥了陆礼一眼，不知为何有些脸红，没听到就算了，反正他也不习惯道谢。

过了很久很久都没有听到回答，肖从昱都以为陆礼真的没有听见自己的话，却突然感觉到自己的手被轻轻捏了一下片刻后又放开了。

“回去给你做鸡蛋面。”陆礼提起肖从昱的外设包坐上队车。

肖从昱自然的靠在他旁边坐下，似乎是不屑的翻了个白眼，却忘了控制住上扬的嘴角“李阿姨做的比你做的好吃多了，我才不稀罕。”

晚霞映照着少年们回家的路和璀璨的明天。

_

2020年夏季赛季军争夺赛，KN战队对阵TB战队。

第五把bp结束，Pury简短布置战术，在裁判要求教练离场之前，拍了拍肖从昱的肩膀“不要有负担！加油！”

比赛打到现在这个时候，拼的就是心态和耐力，开的很足的空调也抵不过紧张的心情，肖从昱抹了把额头的汗，沉声说“就把这一把当成第一把打，打完就回家吃饭了，不要紧张，加油！”

他也很紧张，可他是队长又是队里比赛经验最多的人，因此不能在弟弟们面前露怯，肖从昱快速切着屏幕观察场上局势，并做出指挥。

“目前场上的局势对于KN来说不太好啊，TB战队这把明显把突破口放在了KN战队下路，毕竟就ad位而言，还是TB战队更胜一筹！”

“TB战队趁着下路优势在下半区拿下了水龙，KN战队立刻拿下峡谷先锋，漂亮的指挥！”

…

“TB战队辅助被Jade先手勾到，但ad装备差距太大了，KN战队团灭了！”

“恭喜TB战队取得本场比赛的胜利！”

肖从昱看着黑白的电脑里水晶慢慢被点掉，无声的苦笑，他知道他又一次失败了，电子竞技没有第四，大家也许会记住前三名的名字，却永远不会记住第四名是谁。

“准备握手。”肖从昱看着瘫在椅子上沉默着的队友们率先站起来提醒道。

“春季赛垫底，夏季赛四强，尽管KN战队没有做到最好，但他们以实际行动告诉我们，KN战队回来了！”

“Jade这个ID也重新闪耀着回来了！”

“我们期待他们明年的表现！”

解说的声音激昂澎湃的回响在耳边，从前寥寥无几现在却连成一片的灯牌闪烁在眼前，肖从昱擦掉溢出的眼泪，挺直身子带着队友回到休息室。

休息室里教练经理和工作人员脸上都带着笑容，尽管有遗憾，但这是他们近两年来最好的成绩了。

“今年我们的比赛已经全部结束了，放假一周然后回基地训练，争取明年拿到更好的成绩！”

肖从昱红着眼眶对陆礼说“明年我会做得更好。”

陆礼照例拿过肖从昱的外设包背在背上，伸手抹掉肖从昱滚落的泪水，认真且坚定的回答“一定会的。”

他一定会让KN战队重新成为所有人眼中的神明。

他一定会让Jade这个ID重新熠熠生辉，成为所有人心中的不老神话。

深渊一望无际，还好有光照了进来。

END

  
————————————————————————

  
本来想过要不要让KN拿季军，但人生没有完美，所以做了这种不能尽善尽美的安排。

肖从昱和陆礼的状态现在是恋人未满，会在一起的，之后还有一个小短篇写他们俩。


End file.
